Huellas Imborrables
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: :Spamano: "Todo sería más fácil si solo Feliciano fuera Italia". Su cuerpo se quedó rígido al escuchar aquellas palabras tras la puerta, ¿Acaso nunca había sido importante para nadie? Incluso España lo intento cambiar... quizás, debería desaparecer...


Hola a todos, otra vez xD

Me dieron ganas de hacer un Oneshot y lo hice, además sino me quitaba la idea no sería feliz.

Es un Spamano; ya saben un EspañaxRomano, y algunas menciones de USAUK.

**_Advertencias:_** No hay =D

**_Declaración:_** =( Hetalia no es mío.

Bueno, los dejo no entraré en detalles con la historia, simplemente lean =3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orme Incancellabili .<strong>_

.

.

Lo sabía, sabía que su hermano estaba pasando por una mala situación, si él mismo había organizado varios movimientos para ayudarle y estabilizarle, la economía mundial no estaba bien y parte de la vida de Veneciano dependía de los turistas, por su parte, al ser una lugar más rural, podía subsistir con los recursos que la tierra le proveía a su gente. Pero no era suficiente para los dos. Cada día podía ver a su tonto hermano más débil, más cansado. El macho patatas le había ayudado, pero tampoco era suficiente, después de todo, sus líderes estaban siendo extremadamente odiosos con el tema.

La reciente junta había terminado y su hermano había sido llevado por el rubio alemán a su habitación, soltó un suspiro, todos estaban preocupados por él, él mismo lo estaba, pero no lo demostraba, casi todos le habían mirado mal por no tratar de ayudar a su gemelo, si tan solo supieran, había dado a su hermano todo lo que podía, pero no era lo suficientemente rico como para estabilizar la economía de su hermano.

Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por los corredores de aquel edificio, por sus torpezas se le habían quedado algunos papeles en la sala de conferencia así que se dirigía en su búsqueda. Soltó un insulto cuando casi se caía por ahí, pero al final llegó, pero algo, un comentario le hizo detenerse de entrar a dicha habitación.

- Ita-chan realmente se ve mal – era la voz del hermano macho patatas.

- Pobrecillo, cada vez se ve más débil – esa era la voz de Elizabeth.

- A mi realmente me indigna que su hermano no haya movido ni un solo musculo por él.

- Austria-san no diga esas cosas – la muchacha lo silenció, Lovino lo maldijo mentalmente, ¿es qué debía anunciar cada uno de sus movimientos?

- No sé de qué te extrañas, el nunca ha mostrado ser muy colaborador – esa voz… ¿no era ese Holanda? – en la casa del español ese siempre dejaba un desastre.

- Oigan, no estamos hablando del chico neurótico, eso no es awesome – salió Gilbert algo molesto.

- Tiene que ver con el tema, Obaka-san.

- Cállate estúpido señorito.

- Yo opino igual que Gilbert, ese no es el tema en cuestión, además si _mon amour Spain_ se estera que estuvieron hablando mal de Lovino se enfadará – soltó Francia quien también estaban metido ahí dentro. No le extrañaba, todos hablaban mal de él, no le conocían, eso era todo, nunca se habían dado el tiempo para ello. Arto de escuchar tanta idiotez iba a abrir, pero un comentario lo dejo frio.

- Todo sería más fácil si solo Feliciano fuera Italia – no logro identificar quien había soltado aquello.

- Haré como que no escuche eso – habló molesto Francia. El corazón de Lovino se encogió, es verdad que sabía lo que la gente pensaba de él, pero escucharla de ellas mismas dolía, pero no importaba, no les necesitaba, al único que tenía a su lado y podía contar con él, aunque fuera un dolor en el trasero, era su hermano. Y a pesar de su renuencia con el español, al menos había sido el único que le había aceptado como era desde un principio. Pero inocentemente no conocía toda la verdad.

- Lo apoyo, nunca ha servido para nada, tiene un enorme problema en su territorio con la mafia, es mal hablado, insulta a todo el mundo… solo sabe arar la tierra ¿qué puede traernos de productivo todo aquello? Feliciano en cambio tiene casi todos los atributos del antiguo imperio Romano, la música, pintura, arquitectura, carisma, comida. El otro no sirve para nada – Romano, al otro lado de la puerta miraba el suelo, su cuerpo estaba rígido, solo estaba ahí escuchando, ¿por qué no se iba? Sentía que pronto su corazón explotaría.

- ¡Por favor! Guarda silencio o le diré a España que has estado diciendo esa cosas Holanda.

- No estaría tan seguro, después de todo, supongo que el más cansado de todo esto es el mismo España – ese había sido el Austriaco – aun recuerdo cuando fue a tratar de convencerme que le cambiara a Romano por Veneciano.

Fue ahí que la pequeña burbujas de Romano se rompió.

¿Él… él también había lo intentado dejar? ¿La persona a la cual tanto tardo en dejar entrar en su mundo?, a la persona que había comenzado a amar… ¿le había querido dejar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo jugando el rol de buen padre? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado engañándole? ¿Eso significaba que no era importante para nadie?

¿Para… nadie?

Una, dos, tres saladas gotas cayeron en la alfombra, muchas más comenzaron a seguirle, una a una le dejaban, le abandonaban, como todos lo habían hecho. Pero lo que más dolía era haberse enterado que nunca, en toda su patética y podrida existencia, había sido imprescindible para alguien, ni siquiera para Veneciano, ni para España. Sentía sus manos temblar, y poco a poco las fue subiendo, en un intento de abrir la puerta, de romper el muro, pero estás se detuvieron y se fueron a su pecho, apretándolo, todo su cuerpo se contrajo, en un vano intento de consolarse, después de todo, no tenía a nadie para que lo hiciera, a nadie para que le cobijara, a nadie que le dijera que todo estaría bien, a nadie que le dijera que todo era una mentira, a nadie que esperara algo de él… nadie que le quisiera por ser simplemente él.

- Lovi~, ¿aún por aquí? – el alegre todo de voz del español le sobresaltó, ¿también era fingido? La alegría que siempre demostraba al verlo ¿era fingida? Así que al final ¿siempre quiso la fortuna de su abuelo? Una fortuna que no tenía porque la mayoría había sido heredada por su hermano. Giró a verle, le miró con todo el dolor que su alma había estado aguantando, con el sentimiento de traición en sus ojos. Aquello sorprendió al español quien borró su sonrisa de inmediato, eso no era normal - ¿Lovino?

¿Reclamarle? ¿Golpearle? ¿Gritarle? Quería hacer todo eso, quería hacer todo eso y más, mucho más, pero estaba tan dolido, tan destrozado que sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Abrió su boca, sus labios temblaba, la movió inútilmente, porque ningún sonido emergía de ellos, nada. Quizás si sería bueno que solo Veneciano hubiera nacido. Bajo la vista y salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Espera, Lovino! – iba a seguirle, pero… Se giró a ver aquella puerta, el estado del castaño estaba raro, ¿por qué estaba parado frente a una puerta cerrada? Se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de escuchar, haber si había sido alguna tontería. Pero lo que escuchó lo dejó helado.

- ¡Eres un jodido bastardo! – Bromó Gilbert – No puedo creer que sigas con eso, eres un podrido señorito, ya lo decía yo, Toño solo llevaba unas horas conociendo a Romano. Pero después nunca quiso cambiarlo por Ita-chan. ¡Y dejen de decir que sería mejor que no existiera!

Romano, ¿su pequeño Romano había escuchado eso? Su mirada poco a poco se fue escureciendo, ¿acaso los países no sabían mantenerse alejado de las relaciones ajenas? Elevó una mano en dirección a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Todos se giraron a ver el origen del sonido, Gilbert estaba sujetando de las ropas al Austriaco, mientras que la húngara trataba de alejarlos, por otro lado Holanda miraba todo de forma altanera. Francia al parecer trataba de poner paz entre todos, cuando vieron al Español supieron que las cosas no eran buenas, sus ojos se veían oscurecidos, tenebrosos, como en su época de conquistador, como en su época de guerra cuando habían intentado quitarle a Romano, los encuentros entre él y Francia eran un juego de niños cuando el español no se ponía en aquella pose tan siniestra.

- ¿De qué mierda estaban hablando…? – sus amigos temblaron, le conocían, claro que sí, después de todo habían pasado varias cosas juntos, apoyándose. Gilbert soltó al Austriaco y se giró a ver a su amigo.

- Tonterías de éste par Antonio, pero no les hagas caso. El increíble yo ya iba a cerrarles la boca.

- No Gilbert, déjales que hablen… - sonrió - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijeron? – todos tragaron duro, las sonrisas de Antonio de verdad eran muy bonitas, cuando no se veían tan tétricas como ahora.

Lovino por otro lado, corrió y corrió, no supo cuanto, no supo con quienes chocó, a quienes empujó ni siquiera pedio perdón, nada, solo quería alejarse de todo y de todos. No supo como tomó aquel autobús, tampoco le importó saber si había estado llorando todo el camino, tampoco sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo quería desaparecer… _desaparecer. _Contempló su rostro por el reflejo de la ventana, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos por las lágrimas caídas, si no era absolutamente necesario para nadie, ¿por qué existía? Veneciano se recuperaría, porque sería a solo uno al que habría que mantener en pie, España por fin se libraría de la pesada carga que había arrastrado por tanto tiempo. El macho patatas estaría libre de sus insultos, todos estarían libres de sus insultos, de sus quejas, de él. Y sonrió, con aquel pensamiento sonrió, si todos querían aquello, entonces eso haría, desaparecía, dejaría de existir. Múltiples serían los beneficios. Todos saldrían ganando, incluso él porque no tendría que cargar con un corazón destrozado.

El paisaje del mar llamó su atención, cuando su abuelo le abandonó a su suerte, muchos le invadieron por sus costas, muchas de sus cicatrices se habían generado por los conflictos por esos terrenos. Quizás era su destino terminar ahí, aún lado del mar, con dolor recordó que España amaba el mar, amaba todo lo que provenía de él.

Se bajó en la siguiente parada, el aire salado golpeó su rostro, meció sus cabellos. Le brindo la caricia que siempre había anhelado, una sin segundas intenciones. Con los pies descalzos se encaminó aún lado de la costa. Se detuvo cuando sintió las frías aguas chocar contra sus pies, era una nación, era imposible que muriera como moría un humano, ellos simplemente desaparecían. Era simple, si había alguien que pudiera reemplazarle o tomar su cargo, no es como si fuera un tema de cultura general, era algo que se sabía, cuando uno era consciente de sí mismo, sabía que cosas podía o no podía hacer. Inspiro profundamente, lo más que pudo.

- ¡Pues váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡Se joden si piensan que les daré el gusto de desaparecer! – oh sí, el no era Lovino Vargas por ser un mal hablado, porque a pesar de todo, lo quisiera o no, quería seguir viviendo, quizás no era querido por nadie y no le era útil a nadie, pero su gente le apreciaba, podía sentir en su oído los susurros de su pueblo, quienes repetían sin cansarse como amaban a su tierra, sabía de sobra que tenía una autoestima de mierda, y era algo que no sería fácil de cambiar, pero en este punto no podía hablar de él, no podía superponerse al resto de su gente. Las jodidas naciones se aguantarían de verle cada día, y oh, alégrense porque desde hoy serían su blanco favorito.

Pero… a pesar de todo aquello, el corazón le seguía doliendo. No le sorprendían comentarios como aquellos que había oído, en la casa del español los pasaba escuchando, en especial cuando él no estaba presente.

¿Realmente España nunca le había apreciado? ¿Nunca le había querido?

Soltó un suspiro para luego sentase, abrasó sus rodillas y trató de ocultar su rostro, no había nadie, podía flaquear un poco ¿verdad? Elevó la vista hacia el horizonte, tenía que tener muy mala suerte, era sin duda un karma, siempre cuando se daba cuenta de algo de si mismo tenía que venir algún evento que le destrozara por dentro.

Cuando comenzó a apreciar al bastardo de España y había decidido comportarse un poco mejor, éste se iba por años y años hacía el nuevo continente, dejándole _solo_, regresaba esporádicamente a casa, y era verdad que siempre le traía regalos y trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con él, pero la soledad de años no podía irse, en especial cuando en la casa en la que vives siempre estas recibiendo mordaces comentarios. Solía quejarse, es verdad, pero había cosas que nunca había dicho, no quería ser una carga más pesada de que ya le indicaban que era.

Se puso de pie con cansancio, y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa, no le interesaba donde llegaría, solo, solo quería olvidar, olvidar todo por unas horas, sentir que nada había pasado y las cosas eran normales, seguir sintiendo que para España había sido alguien especial, que a pesar de todo le había querido, que nunca por su mente había pasado traicionarle.

Porque, entonces, los años de espera, aquellos años de soledad, en aquellos años donde la angustia y la preocupación le invadían, aquellos años donde se vio anhelando su compañía, no hubieran servido de nada. Que a su regreso, cuando volvieran a estar juntos, cuando apreciaba todo aquello que le era dado, de que aquel sentimiento que comenzó a emerger poco a poco en su ser, todo aquello, no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

Se llevó una mano al rostro para tratar de retener las lagrimas, pero era inútil… todo lo que hacía era inútil.

Por otro lado se había generado una gran conmoción en el edificio de reuniones, Alfred y Arthur intentaban de calmar los ánimos pero era bastante difícil, especialmente teniendo al español en aquel estado de furia, una que en tiempos de conquista le había visto. Arthur una vez se enfrento a esos ojos y pudo decir que le helaron. Todos se encontraban en aquella sala donde todo el caos se había generado, en medio de esta, se podían ver dos grupos, en un lado estaba Holanda bastante golpeado, siendo retenido por Yao y Lituania, un poco más allá estaba Austria quien tenía heridas menores, la húngara estaba fielmente a su lado, pero con una mirada de desaprobación para ambos sujetos. En el otro grupo Antonio se encontraba siendo retenido por sus dos amigos, quienes también presentaban algunos golpes, pero que en realidad eran porque habían tenido la mala suerte de toparse con el puño de la nación. Alfred y Arthur estaban en medio de ambos grupos tratando de ser mediadores, pero era casi imposible hablar con alguna de las partes. En el exterior de la sala naciones más pequeñas veían la contienda, países latinos le echaban porras al que alguna vez había sido su padre. Claro que ninguno sabía que era lo que había pasado, cuando aquellas naciones latinas supieran que su querida "madre" había sido herida ardería trolla.

- Antonio, estas pegándole a mi awesome persona y eso duele ¿sabes? – trató de calmarlo Gilbert.

- No hasta que les parta la cara a ambos – soltó enojado.

- Ya se las partiste hombre, que hasta yo termine con ella lesionada – soltó medio divertido y algo adolorido.

- Vamos, _mon amour_ Antonio, deberías repartir _amor_ de la misma forma que das golpes.

- ¡Ya se callaron todos! ¡Se puede saber que fue lo que genero todo eso! – Arthur había perdido la paciencia, no estaba para juegos ni nada, Alfred le miró divertido, ya le extrañaba que no hubiera explotado. Llamados por el revuelo y los ruidos por los pasillos habían llegado al lugar Alemania trayendo consigo a un agripado Veneciano.

- Ve~… ¿están repartiendo pasta?

- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? – casi ladró el Alemán por el desorden.

- Eso mismo intentamos averiguar – le respondió Alfred.

- Eres un bárbaro, España – alegó Austria.

- Te lo tienes merecido Señorito toca huevos – le constó el peliblanco.

- Fueron comentarios al azar… - iba a comenzar.

- ¡Lovino escucho todo! – gritó furioso el español, Gilbert y Francis abrieron los ojos impresionados, ahora todo tenía sentido.

- Oh, eso no es para nada genial…

- No entiendo de que te preocupas, después de todo en tu casa siempre le decían lo inútil que era… - ladró Holanda. El español se quedo frio, no estaba enterado de eso.

- ¿Y qué coño te importa a ti todo eso? ¡No metas a Lovino en nuestras peleas! – el Holandes sonrió.

- Hay que pegar donde más duele…

- Lo mató – bramó furioso, y Gilbert junto con Francis tuvieron que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por retenerlo.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! Se están comportando como un par de niños – Arthur les miró con enojo, además estaba cansado, hace poco que había salido de un resfriado parecido al que el Italiano ahora portaba – ahora mismo van a cof cof – pero un repentino ataque de tos le interrumpió, Alfred fue a su lado de inmediato y le tomó por los hombros.

- Vamos Iggy, que tu tampoco estas muy bien – le hizo alejarse del grupo apegándole a su cuerpo, el Ingles se sonrojó, hace casi nada, algo de unos meses que habían comenzado a salir como pareja, y no se acostumbraba a las muestra de afecto y preocupación del menor – Alemania, hazte cargo, llevaré a Iggy a su cuarto.

- Dense mucho _Amooorr~_ - cantó el Francés.

- ¡Muérdete un ojo cara de sapo! – respondió enojado y sonrojado el rubio.

- No le hagas caso Iggy – ambas naciones salieron del lugar, Alemania miró de forma interrogante a los que estaban en el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- El podrido señorito y el cabeza de repollo dijeron cosas no muy awesomes de Romano y España se enojo, porque el chibi lo oyó todo, y algo que no debió escuchar – explicó el albino.

- ¿Qué cosa escucho mi _fratello_? – Veneciano miró con preocupación a los presentes, para que España se pusiera así de furioso debió ser algo muy feo – ¿España-nii-chan? – el español huyo de la mirada interrogante del italiano, porque en parte también era su culpa y por eso estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo.

- Austria-san dijo que debería haber un solo Italia, tú… Holanda dijo muchas cosas negativas de él, además que Austria-san recordó cierto pasaje sucedido hace mucho tiempo, cuando España ignorante de muchas cosas había intentado cambiarlos. Tu hermano escuchó todo eso… además de las quejas de que no había hecho nada para ayudarte – explicó avergonzada la mujer, no le enorgullecía lo sucedido. Feliciano miró a todos asombrados.

- ¿Dónde está mi _fratello_? – buscó en toda la sala con la mirada, pero nada.

- Se fue… se fue apenas me vio… - se mordió los labios el ojiverde, Prusia y Francia lo dejaron libre, tal parecía que ya no quería matar a nadie. El italiano se giró para salir de la sala, dispuesto a ir por su hermano

- ¿A dónde vas Italia?

- A buscar a mi hermano.

- No puedes salir en esa condición.

- ¡No dejaré a mi _Fratello_ solo!

- ¡Italia!

- El ha sido el que más me ha ayudado, no puedo creer que digan esas cosas de él, no conocen a mi _fratello._ Quizás el único que le conoce incluso más que yo es España-nii-chan. Y es porque ha sido el único en darse el tiempo de hacerlo… nunca más digan que sería mejor que hubiera un Italia… si mi hermano llegara a desaparecer, yo desaparecería junto con él, ambos somos uno… - el italiano se tambaleó, se sentía débil. El alemán se acercó para auxiliarlo.

- Les aconsejo que vayan a buscarle… dejen esto para después. Espero que tanto Austria como Holanda se disculpe apropiadamente con él – habló molesto el Alemán, era verdad, el italiano podía ser muy molesto y gruñón, pero cada día iba a ver a su hermano, le ayudaba en lo que podía, poco a poco había comenzado a conocerlo.

- ¡déjenmelos a mí, yo los mato a ambos, malditos cabrones, boludos de mierda! – uno de los latinos estaba siendo retenido por sus hermanos.

- Cálmate de una vez weón – un pelinegro un poco más bajo hacía lo posible por detener al rubio.

- ¡Que alguien me ayude con esta mujer! – rogó otro quien trataba de detener a su gemela de ir a aplicar venganza.

- No, es que yo los pulverizó, ¡Como se atreven a hablar así de mamá Romano! – muchos miraron con asombro el apelativo que la joven había usado, España se sonrojó, pero sonrió encantado, le alegraba que sus hijos estimaran tanto a la parte sur de Italia.

- Hey, Toño, que tal si vamos a buscar a tu pequeño gruñón, no debe sentirse muy bien.

- Tienes razón.

- Quizás necesite algo de mi _amor._

- ¡Trata de tocarle un pelo y te castro francés hijo de /&%$·!

- ¡Che! ¡Y vos me pides que me calme!

- Tus hijos dan miedo.

- Hahahaha pero si son encantadores – sonrió feliz.

No vasto decir vamos para que todos salieran en busca del Italiano, se dividieron y prometieron llamar apenas le vieran por los alrededores, Francia se alegró de que la mayoría de las ex-colonias de Antonio estuvieran en buenos términos con él, porque eran varios y ayudaban de gran manera. Aunque aun no entendía porque ellos le tenían tanto aprecio a la parte Sur, después de todo, tenía entendido que Antonio nunca llevó a Romano a América, así mismo solo le vieron una o dos veces cuando fueron llevados por España a su casa. Después lo averiguaría. Y así pasaron las horas en su búsqueda.

Había recorrido la ciudad, pero no había rastro del Italiano y el español comenzaba a preocuparse, quizás debió seguirle desde un comienzo, ahora estaba ahí, en la entrada del edificio esperando quizás un milagro, había revisado todos los lugares que quizás el castaño hubiera visitado, pero nada. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, un autobús se detenía para bajar pasajeros, guiado por algo se subió a él sin dudarlo un momento, tomó asiento y espero, espero a que algo pasara.

Sabía que era un completo estúpido al haber tratado de cambiar a Romano, se arrepentiría toda su vida de ello, y agradecía de corazón que Austria nunca hubiera aceptado, después de todo, en sus manos había caído la criatura más mal hablada que pudiera existir, era desordenada, floja y no sabía hacer nada bien, pero al mismo tiempo era la más maravillosa de todas, cada vez que llegó con heridas iba inmediato a atenderle, fingiendo hastío, pero muchas veces le vio derramar lagrimas de preocupación por él, cuando algo le interesaba le ponía mucho empeño, y podía entregarte la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo cuando elogiabas algo hecho por él, porque se sentía especial, Romano estaba lleno de agujeros y vacios, lo había descubierto hace mucho, el abandono de su abuelo, la constantes comparaciones con su hermano, las invasiones a su casa cuando estaba completamente solo, los años que le dejó en soledad por sus expediciones a América. Todo ello había hecho que se alejara de la gente, que buscara protegerse, y lo que más quería él era entrar en su mundo, ser su mundo, ser lo más especial para él, ser su apoyo, su confidente, su guía, su pilar, todo, porque Romano en eso se había convertido para él, en todo, él lo era todo para él, lo hacía todo por él.

Simplemente porque le amaba.

Cuando el autobús comenzaba a andar después de detenerse en la parada, vio una figura caminar por la orilla de la playa, se levantó de inmediato, no podía equivocarse, con rapidez y con algunas maldiciones por parte del chofer salió del autobús. Saltó las escaleras que daban a la playa para caer en la suave área y comenzó a corren en dirección a la sombra que poco a poco se hacía más nítida, más reconocible.

- ¡Romano! – el mencionado se sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, se giró a ver, pero al reconocer la figura que se había detenido jadeante frente a él se giro dispuesto a irse - ¡Espera Romano! – le tomó del brazo para que no partiera.

- ¡Sueltamente, bastardo! ¡No quiero verte! – dijo enojado y al mismo tiempo lastimado.

- Romano…

- No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie… déjame solo…

- No.

- ¡Vete de una maldita vez! – gritó tratando de alejarse - ¿¡Qué más quieren! Ya dijeron todo lo que querían decir… ¿qué desaparezca? Pues les daré el puto gusto de desaparecer para no verlos más, a nadie, no quiero ver a nadie – grito dolido - ¡Quiero desaparecer para siempre! –

**_¡Paf!_**

El sonido de un golpe cortó la exclamación del italiano, las olas se sintieron con más fuerzas, Lovino se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada y miró con asombro al español, éste nunca le había golpeado, ni una sola vez, aún cuando le había hecho cosas muy feas, nunca oso tocarlo. Pero los ojos llenos de dolor y enojo callaron la queja que iba a salir de sus labios

- Nunca… nunca más digas que quieres desaparecer ¡Nunca más! – Se acercó a él, Lovino dio un paso atrás, pero el español le sujeto por los hombros - ¿no piensas en lo solo y culpable que se sentirá tu hermano? ¿En los niños que te ven como una madre?... ¿En mi….?

- Trataste de cambiarme…

- Porque era un estúpido, y no sabes las gracias que doy porque el Austriaco ese no accediera – elevó una de sus manos a la mejilla que había lastimado – eres lo más maravilloso que he tenido… siempre quise ser un pirata, ¿lo recuerdas Romano? Quería encontrar un tesoro y que lo vieras… pero nunca lo encontré en mis viajes… porque, mi mayor tesoro, aquello que protegía con toda mi alma, lo que me hacía más feliz, me esperaba en casa con algún desastre, con alguna queja… porque tu siempre estabas ahí para mí – Lovino se sonrojó por aquellas palabras, pero ¿debía creer?

- ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿¡Por qué seria yo un tesoro para ti! – grito frustrado derramando algunas lagrimas.

- Porque te amo – Lovino le miró sorprendido, sin entender, como si fuera un sueño, el español estaba calmado, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo cotidiano.

- ¿Q-Qu… Qué?

- Te amo Romano, desde hace años… porque eres lo más importante, lo más deslumbrante… - acarició su mejilla, secando las lagrimas y le acercó haciendo que sus frentes chocaran. Se miraron largamente, España con un peso menos en su corazón, ya lo había dicho, Lovino por otro lado sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento. España nunca diría esas cosas a la ligera, si, era un idiota cabeza hueca sin remedio, pero nunca jugaba con esas cosas.

- Ba-Bastardo… ¿Pu…Puedo creer en ti? – el corazón del español se aceleró.

- Si, nunca te traicionaré Romano, no otra vez…. – Lovino cerró los ojos.

- Eres un imbécil…

- Jajajaja… lo lamento Lovi… - se separaron, España sonrió una vez más antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos del Italiano – es hora de regresar, medio mundo te está buscando, y no exagero – el italiano asintió sonrojado, bajo la cabeza, cuando Antonio se disponía a caminar sintió como algo lo detenía, Lovino le sujetaba de su camisa con la punta de sus dedos, casi inseguro - ¿pasa algo? – miró en otra dirección.

- Yo…. Yo… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo – yo… yo también…

- ¿mmm?

- ¡Que también me gustas, maldición! – y le pegó un cabezazo debido al bochorno. España se retorcía por el dolor, pero cuando su cabeza procesó las palabras dichas se quedo quieto mirando al italiano, Lovino sintió como su cara se ponía roja, sin avisar comenzó a caminar alejándose del español.

- ¡Lovino! – le ignoró, pero el castaño podía ser muy rápido cuando quería, así que le tomó del brazo para detenerle una vez le dio alcance y hizo girar al otro con fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Dilo otra vez…

- ¡Vete a la mierda jodido español!

- Dilo

- ¡No!

- ¡Romano!

- ¡Te amo! – se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendido, se ruborizó aun más. La cara del español se ilumino, los ojos verdes se llenaron de emociones que no se podían describir, cuando noto lo que sus palabras causaban en el español se sintió sonrojar aún más.

- Ahhh~ … Lovino no sabes lo feliz que me haces – le abrazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – pero no trató de alejarse, es más, sujeto con firmeza la camisa del español, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera y le dejara.

- Romano… - le llamó, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes del español, los cuales le miraban con absoluta devoción y amor. Y así mismo le vio acercarse, su corazón se acelero, quería alejarse, pegarle un cabezazo, lo que sea, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentir aquello, cerró los ojos con fuerza, algunas lagrimas más descendieron por sus mejillas, pero luego lo sintió, el suave toque del español sobre sus labios, un beso, un beso que le hizo vibrar, un beso que le prometía tantas cosas, pero lo más especial de todo, es que era un beso con Antonio.

Todos respiraron con alivio cuando vieron al par llegar al edificio, aunque no entendían porque el español venía tan feliz si tenía un ojo morado, por otro lado el Italiano estaba un poco sonrojado, los latino se acercaron con rapidez a preguntarle a su "madre" si estaba bien, se sintió azorado, extraño, pero al mismo tiempo extasiado, había descubierto que mucha gente le quería, que no estaba solo y que aquellos comentarios que le habían lastimado era de gente que no le conocía.

- ¿Por qué insisten en llamarme mamá? – preguntó molesto al grupo de muchachos, muchos se miraron entre si y rieron divertidos, como si conocieran algún secreto.

- Porqué papá Antonio siempre hablaba de ti, de lo maravilloso que eras, lo único que salía de sus labios eran palabras amorosas para describirte… - Lovino se sonrojó.

- ¿Dijo eso?

- Jajaja, se, asumimos que eras nuestra madre por eso, y nunca lo hemos negado… porque también nos cuidaste como una – Lovino miró al rubio ojiverde sin entender.

- No recuerdo eso… - el chico sonrió.

- Cuando era una pequeña colonia, me escondía de uno de mis primos, en juegos casi me caí por la ventana, vos fuiste el que me ayudo, recuerdo que me abrasaste asustado, luego revisaste que todo estuviera en orden y después… - sonrió ante el recuerdo – me pegaste muy fuerte jajajaja – muchos rieron – esas tres cosas fueron las muestras de cariño más grande que nos han dado y no fui el único, todos tenemos recuerdos de ti.

Lovino sonrió encantado, quizás había estado un poco cerrado, habían muchas personas que deseaban estar con él, por ser él, que le admiraban, que le necesitaban, solo que no había sabido verlo. Sintió un peso en su espalda y unos brazos cálidos que se pasaban por su cintura, se sonrojó cuando sus mejillas se encontraron.

- No sabes cuánto te amo Lovi-love~

- Cállate bastardo.

- Jajajaja~… eres tan tierno~

- ¡Cierra la condenada boca!

**_Estaba feliz de haberlo descubierto._**

**_.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot, a mi me gusto como quedo, aunque hubiera podido mejorar unas partes, pero honestamente me daba flojera. xD<p>

Yap, ahora, lamento haber colocado a Austria de semi malo, pero me coincidía el papel con el sujeto, necesitaba a uno de los protagonistas del asunto de cambio, ya saben. Respecto a Holanda no se mucho, no me he puesto a averiguar sobre, él, lo único que se es que no se lleva bien con España, así que lo use de malo :D espero que no se molesten.

Otra cosa, xD la aparición de los países latinos, es un pequeño plus, me caen bien algunos y además no todo puede ser referente a Europa, ojala que la pequeña intervención de ellos les haya gustado xD (en todo caso los que aparecieron hablando eran Argentina, Chile y ambos Mexicanos). onda para darle realce a Romano de que no fuera que el único que le quería fuera Antonio y Veneciano, sino más países, después de todo, por estos lados del continente hubo bastante colonización de Italianos.

Bueno, sin puntos a aclarar, espero que la historia les haya gustado =D. Dejenme sus opiniones *-* plis.

Buenos, I see you later!


End file.
